


Just Like the Beatles

by bmw4fh1017



Series: After the Winter Soldier [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmw4fh1017/pseuds/bmw4fh1017
Summary: With or without Bucky, Steve would never sign the Sokovia accords. At least now he has someone to discuss them with.





	Just Like the Beatles

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a Bruce Banner line from Avengers Infinity War. May or may not imply the future of the Avengers.

“So, what do you think about this?” Bucky thumbed through the pages of the Sokovia accords as he sat up on the bed. He looked over to Steve, who was changing near the closet.

“I don’t know,” his voice was muffled by the shirt he was pulling over his head.

“Yes you do,” Bucky told him.

“Yes I do,” Steve agreed softly, peeling back the blankets and joining Bucky in bed.

“Wish I could say I was surprised, but then again…” He sighed, placing the document on his nightstand, “Never good at following rules, were ya Stevie?”

“What? I can follow rules!” Steve demanded.

“Sure you can,” Bucky said while turning off the lamp, “and I can get through airport metal detectors with no issues.”

“I can follow rules!” Steve repeated.

“Let’s see. You broke numerous laws by lying on your enlistment papers at least four times. You parachuted into enemy territory and broke into a Hydra facility. You didn’t give Peg your coordinates. You saved me instead of stopping me. And didn’t I ask you not to do anything stupid when I went off to war?”

“Well, you took all the stupid with you,” Steve said weakly, hoping to defend himself someway.

“Was still a rule,” Bucky yawned.

“But what does that have to do with the accords?” Steve insisted.

“We both know you’re not gonna sign which means you have to retire. And we both know retiring is not your style. There you go. Breaking the rules.” Bucky shrugged, grabbing the glass of water from next to the lamp.

“I am going to retire,” Steve said softly after a few moments of silence.

“What?” Bucky choked on the water, “You are?”

“Yeah,” Steve nodded, “I have to, Buck.”

“Really?” Bucky had to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating or something.

“If I don’t sign it and I get caught… Who knows what’ll happen. 117 countries are behind this. They’ll probably have Tony coming after me with whatever new tech Iron Man has come up with. And if I don’t get immediately shot on sight, they’ll take me from you. There is no way they’ll let me walk away.”

“So you’re just willing to give up Captain America just like that?” Bucky was getting concerned for the mental health of his boyfriend.

“I won’t be giving it up entirely. I can still make public appearances. Go visit children’s hospitals…”

“And go back to being the damn performing monkey you were back in the forties,” Bucky rolled his eyes, “Way to go, genius.”

“It’s worth it now, Buck. Retired life doesn’t sound so bad. I get to be with you, don’t I?”

“What happens to Sam? He didn’t agree with the accords; do you think he really wants to retire? And Wanda’s still a kid. Even if she signs, the governments of 117 countries sure as hell aren’t going to be sending her out anytime soon.”

Steve wasn’t sure what Bucky’s goal was. Was he trying to talk him out of it? Was he testing Steve to see how committed he would be to retiring? Or was he genuinely concerned about the rest of the avengers and the world?

“You don’t get it, Buck,” Steve stood up and started to pace near the bed.

“I’m trying to, Steve. Just tell me, why won’t you sign it?”

“Well look at the reason why Tony’s signing…”

“I didn’t ask about Tony,” Bucky stated.

“I know, just hear me out. Tony thinks that one small death is enough of a reason to give up.”

“There was more than one death, Steve,” Bucky pointed out.

“I know!” Steve snapped, turning to face Bucky, “I know! But that doesn’t mean we can’t save people who haven’t died! That’s why I stopped being the fucking performing monkey!”

“Language,” Bucky murmured under his breath. Steve glared at him.

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Bucky spoke, “So I know you won’t sign because you don’t agree with Tony. But what are your personal reasons.

Signing doesn’t have to mean you’re giving up. I feel like that’s what you’re doing by not signing.”

“If I sign, I no longer work on my own free will,” Steve said after he had calmed down a bit, “If everything goes right, we’ll still be fighting for the good side, but we won’t have any choice in the fights we join. We won’t have any control over how we solve a situation. We won’t have any control over anything. It’s worse than…” Steve trailed off.

“It’s worse than being controlled by Hydra, than being the Winter Soldier. That’s what you were going to say, right?” Steve looked over at Bucky apologetically.

“No, Buck. That’s not it. That’s…”

“No, I get it,” Bucky acknowledged, “Hydra told me what to do and how to do it. No free will. But the governments of 117 nations aren’t going to kill people for the sake of killing them.”

“Why not?” Steve asked, “Why not have the Avengers go in and fight fights for you so your civilian militaries don’t have to? Why not use us to start wars we would usually stop? It’s different, Buck. You didn’t know what you were doing. You had no choice once Hydra captured you. You didn’t even know your own name. But I will have complete awareness of the horrors going on. And I’ll have to go home every night knowing what I did wrong. Knowing I could have done something differently. So instead I’ll just stay at home. Let the other Avengers make their choice.”

“And what will you do at home?” Bucky asked, “You’ve never been the type to stay inside and do nothing. You always have to do something. It was different back in Brooklyn, I could convince you to stay in because of your health. How are you going to stay sane now?”

“Well no one said that we can’t stay here even if we’re not with the Avengers,” Steve suggested, “We don’t have to be out of their lives entirely.”

“Do you think you’ll be able to stay around people who can do what you can’t? You weren’t satisfied with collecting scrap metal 70 years ago, what makes the situation any different now?” Bucky asked.

“This time you’ll be staying with me,” Steve stopped pacing and looked over at Bucky.

“You know, I was gonna ask…”

“I know what you’re gonna say, Buck,” Steve sighed, sitting back down on the bed.

“But, can we? I know that you don’t want to be separated from the rest of the team, but this may be our one chance to have a normal life,” Bucky didn’t want to sound too desperate, but he kinda was.

“Okay,” Steve nodded after a long pause, pulling the covers over his legs, “Let’s do it.”

“Really?” Bucky asked excitedly.

“Yeah,” Steve nodded with a smile, “let’s get a place in Brooklyn.”

“And if the Avengers need you…”

“If they need us, if they need me, I’ll be there.”

“Good, because they won’t be able to get rid of Captain America that easily.”

**Author's Note:**

> The boys are going home! Maybe
> 
> I like having Bucky around because it gives Steve someone he can really talk to. While he has to use a calm Captain America persona in front of everyone else; he's able to express himself around Bucky.
> 
> Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it!  
> Thanks for all the comments left on stories in this series. It's awesome knowing that you guys like what I've done to the characters and the universe so far. :)


End file.
